Broken Future
by TheRandomHachi
Summary: Maria returns back into Alice and Jasper's life and is determined to break Alice and take Jasper. Rated T for language
1. Part 1

**Well, finally here it is... this is part one of my Alice Jasper fic, Broken Future. And let me tell you , when I say finally I mean finally. **

**First I had to write the thing. It took about... Hmmm... a week or two? I was emailing it to AoifeYTTF and then after I decided to put it op on FF.**

**But the hard part was the last 45 minutes. I have been pasting and spell checking and its still far from perfect.**

**But IMPORTANT NOTICE.... This was NOT my original idea. Some parts of it were but the back bone to the story was created by BreathBroadway ( a youtube account not FF) in a youtube vid. The vid is called: Twilight Saga: Alice, Jasper and Maria**

**I suggest watching it after you have read my fic. **

**WARNING: (Sorry, last thing) this may destory Jalice for you, forever. Seriuosly, I really break them especially Alice. So you have been warned.. read if you dare...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Alice POV

Jasper. Come on. Please. Please. NO. No, you cant! Stay with me!!! I need you. JASPER!!!! I screamed his name and awoke back into reality. My first thought was that I was dreaming but I can't dream. So. So it must have been a vision. Its coming. Its the future staring at me. Edward looked at me. Then I watched as confusion filled his eyes. He seemed to be saying, What is this? Without even talking. Nobody was talking. I longed to break the silence but my voice was lost. I saw everyone staring at me. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Esme. And Jasper. My sweet Jasper. His face was etched with worry and pain at my pain. Then Esme spoke, her voice shaking. "Alice. Alice dear what is it? What's wrong with Jasper?" So I actually did scream his name? I still didn't say anything I just pulled him close to me and didn't let go. Everyone seemed to realise this was a private moment and said nothing more. I saw them glancing at me to make sure I was okay though. I'm not. I'm not okay. I never will be. I need him. I need Jasper. Why? Why did she have to come back?? Why did Maria have to return?

Alice POV

I kept my vision to myself. Life went on. I didn't heal. I couldn't. Images flashed across my mind. "I don't want you, I don't need you! You are NOTHING to me!!" My head started to spin and the room shook. I knew I couldn't faint but I could feel like the world was breaking beneath me and that my soul was being crumbled into dust."Jasper!" I yelled panic in my voice. He ran up the stairs and cradled me in his arms. I clung tight to him. Too tight. I knew I was hurting him but for once I didn't care. I don;t know how I didn't care I just didn't. I needed him. I clung like that for hours. He didn't say anything and he tried to hide the fact he was in pain. He had to go hunt at some point though. That point was black. All I could remember was Esme cradling me as I cried dry sobs. Jasper. I need you. Jasper. Come back. You are everything. "You are NOTHING to me!!" I screamed again, louder. Esme shushed me softly. And than came the moment that tore me apart. The ringing of the doorbell and the smell of a vampire, blood and revenge.

Three sharp knocks was all it took. Three sharp knocks to bring me to hysterics. "NO!" I screamed at Esme. And I mean screamed . My heart broke. She ripped it up with her red nails. Her black hair swaying in the wind in a cold dark nigh and her cackling laugh taunting me. Then I was jerked back to reality by Edward. "Alice! ALICE! For christs sake! You've been in a coma state for about an hour. What the fuck is going on!!" he shouted at me. One hour. She was already here. Jasper was back. My shaking hand grabbed Edward's as I tried to steady myself and get up. Then as soon as I was on my feet I jumped off the banister and made a huge crack in Esme's tiled floors but she took one look at my face and said nothing. I raced into the living room and toppled to the ground. On top of somebody. I hugged them tight thinking they were Jasper but Emmett got up and pulled me off him, "Whats got into you today little sis?" he said. But not in his usually jokey way, he was really concerned. I didn't care though. I had to find Jasper. I stumbled into the kitchen and stopped. Maria. Jasper. Staring deep into each others eyes. Their faces so close together.

I stared at them. Maria noticed me and turned herself towards me with a sigh as if to say, oh shame about that kiss, your stupid girlfriends here. If I could cry then I would have no tears left. How could he do this to me? He turned towards me to but he didn't look into my eyes. Maria spoke first, "This must be your little _mate_" as she said the word mate she exaggerated it yet made it seem like nothing important. She looked me up and down and she looked as if she tried not to laugh. I stared down at myself, I was in clothes from two days ago and they were all crinkled, plus my hair was a wreck. Maria however was like one of those typical Mexican beauties. She had midnight black hair which flowed around her shoulders, a slim figure, dark caramel skin, bright red lips and nails and long dark eyelashes. Now, when we were compared I could see why she was laughing. She hopped of the table they were sitting on and walked over to the doorway,"Jaz, I'll be in my room if you need me.." then she blew him a kiss with two of her fingers. Jasper caught it with two of his. Or should I say Jaz? Jazzy was _my_ nickname for him. I went over to him and took him hand. Then I crawled onto the table and on top of him. I gently put my arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly. Neither of us said anything after that. Somebody put on a movie in the living room and we all watched it. I didn't let go of Jasper the whole time.  
Edward told us the Bella was coming over. He spoke softly to Jasper and me. Then I realised what he was implying. Jasper had to go hunt. He had only done it two days ago but Edward and Jasper were always cautious around her. I held on to him until he really had to go. I closed my eyes when he left and imagined him there. I felt two warm hands cradling me again. Was he back? But then I looked up and saw it was just Edward. It was sweet of him to try and help but somehow it just made it worse. I looked around the room. Rosalie was in an armchair reading, but she kept looking over at me obviously anxious. Carlisle was sorting some documents out and although he should have been doing it up in his study he was here instead. I think he was watching over me. One eye was on the documents and one eye was on me. I got up. I didn't want them watching over me the whole time. "I'm gonna have a bath," I said.  
I watched the water run and got undressed. Then I stepped in to the warm bath and sunk under the water. I lay like that for probably twenty minutes. Then a vision came. _There were two people Jasper and someone I couldn't see. He said, "Then I ducked my head and said, I'm sorry ma'm," he was telling the story of when we met. Then a sound that would haunt me forever came. The cackling laugh, of Maria. "Ha! How can you live like this Jazzy? We used to have so much adventure. So much fun. I miss you. I miss what we had. I want it back. I want _you_. I need you." Then her red lipstick touched the lips of the person I love and my world broke._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**End of Part One**

**~TheRandomHachi~**


	2. Part 2

**And here is part two... again this may destroy Jalice for you. Oh and last time I realised my spacing was really bad (sorry) I always squish things together, so I fixed it in this part.**

**Discliamer: I own nothing**

I tried to get up. I tried to grab the sides of the bath but my hands kept slipping. I couldn't breath, I couldn't shout or cry. I was paralysed by pain. Then another vision came. It was more vivid, more real.

~ ~ ~

___"You think! You should know! All these hours I've waited! All these damn bloody seconds! Counting! COUNTING. I gave you a decade. One bloody decade and this is how you repay me? BY FALLING IN LOVE. You don't know her. I know her! She's lose Jasper. She is ready to break. We just have to push harder and she'll be gone!!!"_

___"I-I ca-" _

___"Don't you say you bloody can't! Not again. All those nights. When I was waiting for you. I can't. I can't. YOU WILL,"__And she grabbed his face with one hand and squeezed hard. Then she started kissing him with so much force. _

_"You will. I saw her at that asylum. She is mental Jasper. If we can make her like that then we can break her. Into one million tiny pieces." _

I felt as if tears would come pouring down my cheeks. I know they couldn't but that's the point. I think they could now.

I think anything is possible. Anything. Even when that thing rips me apart. I screamed as another vision tore through me. But my visions had never physically hurt me before. And there had never been so many. But this time it wasn't a vision.

She was messing with my mind. She knew I saw the future and she had sent a message into the past. But that was impossible because she was only in the forest and hadn't sent the message yet I could see something that had never happened and it hurt so much!! ARGGHH! I screamed a blood-curdling scream and heard three pairs of feet racing up the stairs. The bathroom door burst open and everyone crowded round me.

Edward POV

We all heard Alice's screams. Even the ones hunting probably heard them.

Carlisle, Rosalie and I sprinted upstairs to the bathroom and when we crashed through the door we saw a horrifying sight. Alice was in the bath writhing around in pain screaming. He eyes had rolled backwards and one of her arms looked broken. Her body was rising and falling with pain and she couldn't breathe any more. Thankfully she didn't need to.

Rosalie and I immediately ran to hold her down while Carlisle tried to check her over. There seemed to be nothing wrong though so we couldn't figure out what was happening. Then she stopped, her eyes gazed over and she went limp.

Carlisle POV

Alice went limp. Oh no. No please no. I didn't have a clue what to do. But. But she couldn't be dead. The only way you can kill a vampire is to rip it apart and burn the pieces. So.. so.. she. Oh.

She's "gone under".

Rosalie POV

What is Carlisle doing? He's just gone into this state of shock. We need to do something! I looked at Edward. He was looking at Carlisle worriedly.

"What does that mean???"

"Uh hello! Please don't have mind conversations. We need to help Alice!!!"

Then Carlisle jerked back to life. "Get her out of there and into some place warm like a bed," he said.

We lifted Alice out of the bath and I put a dressing gown on her. Then we carried her into Edwards room and onto the big bed he had for Bella.

Carlisle POV

I ran into my study and quickly emailed some of my "special" contacts. I got a reply in seconds. I clicked on the link and read all I needed to know in four seconds. Going Under. When a vampires talent overpowers them.

Carlisle POV

"WHAT?" Edward shouted.

"How-how is that even possible?"

"I don't know!" Because that was the truth. I didn't know. I stared at Alice in the bed. Her lips were turning blue. Edward followed my gaze.

"Oh christ! Whats happening??" Rosalie who had stayed quiet and was sitting in the corner spoke up, "She's dying." I nodded solemnly.

"Well then how do we stop it?!!" He shouted again. "We have to do the impossible. We have to reverse the future."

***

Carlisle POV

We heard the door open and everyone else was back. We shouted down to them and they all raced up. Esme was first through the door.

"A-Alice. Oh -oh .." She trailed off and sobbed into my chest. I put my arms around her. Emmett came into the room next. He gasped and Rosalie went over and hugged him. She was pretty shaken by all of this.

Next Maria. I didn't trust her for some reason. She seemed. Strange. But she was a friend of Jasper. She didn't look directly at Alice. Instead she shifted her gaze to a patch of wallpaper.. Jasper came in next. He looked confused then gasped. His face filled with horror as he saw Alice. He walked over to the side of the bed and fell to his knees.

Anger flashed across Maria's face but then she noticed me looking and fake sadness filled her face. I didn't trust her one bit. I watched Jasper. He looked like he didn't know what was going on, like everything was confusing and like his world had fallen apart. Just like Alice had these past few days.

Then he reached out to touch Alice's hand.

Alice POV

So cold. So numb. So .. dead. Life wasn't an option. Only this. Visions. Killing me. Draining me. He voice echoed around my mind.

"You better watch out. Freak. I'm going to send you running back home. Oh yeah. Thats right. You haven't got one! No home, no life. No love. Your just worthless!"

I could feel my body. It was just like a shell though. I couldn't move or breathe. I could feel my left hand falling off the bed I'd been put on. Then I felt something new. A spark. Light, hope ,love. A touch. A kiss. His words spun around my head.

"You are NOTHING to me!" NOTHING, nothing...., noth... then opened my eyes to see my everything.

**End of Part Two**

**~TheRandomHachi~**

**P.S I know many people will be confused by this. So here is an explanation:**

**Alice's power has overpowered here due to Maria's message. This message was a paradox so it was technically impossible and because of this Alice "went under". **

**They had to find a way to reverse this.. reverse the future... they knew they couldn't so they just waited for the time to fade, there was no way to stop it. **

**But then the others came back and somehow, through love so strong, Jasper saved her...**


	3. Part 3

**So heres part three... BTW to BreathBroadway and PurpleMusic84 this is different to the video, its much more darker and has a different plot line but I still got the idea from the video. I say this just incase your wondering why its different.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

ONE WEEK LATER

Alice POV

"Okay okay! My turn!" I said happily.

I selected my victim and gave them the evil eye. "I pick... Emmett."

He groaned. "Eat a marshmallow!" I said and held one of the disgusting white cubes up to him. He groaned again and then did it.

Maria sighed a bored sigh and started picking at her nails.

"Something bothering you Maria?" asked icily.

"No Alice. Its just this game is grade A BORING."

"So how would you make it better then?" I asked.

"Well we always played it with the food on fire."

What? Was she trying to kill us? What if we caught fire? She looked at my expression,

"Chicken Alice?" she taunted. "No. I'm game" I said quickly.

We played a round. It was actually ok. It was weird eating fire but safe. I think. The fire was tickly and tasted foul but it died out after about a minute. I brought some more food in an Maria went to get the matches.

Emmett POV

Maria lit a match. She was walking just behind Alice. Then I think she tripped on the carpet or something but she fell over and the match fell onto the back of Alice's dress.

"Alice!" I yelled and she screamed. God I feel so sorry for her. She nearly died last week and now she's flipping on fire. I saw Maria try to get up. She was acting weird though. She was pulling on Alice's leg using it for support. Although the main priority was to get water. NOW!

Alice POV

"OH MY GOD!!" I screamed, I was on fire!! SHIT. I tried to put it out. The is all HER fault! felt her grab onto my leg, hard. Ow. OW! She was tugging really hard. Like.. oh. Like she wanted to pull it off. The only way to kill a vampire. Rip them to pieces then burn them.

***

Alice POV

I took my soaking wet clothes off and got changed into something dry. Really Emmett, was there any need for the bucket? I dried my hair and re-applied my make-up. Right. I'm all ready to confront Maria and Jasper about this.

I walked into the kitchen to find them talking. "Hi!" Jasper said and smiled when I came in.

"Hi... Um can I talk to you a sec? Because I have a few issues." Jasper's brow furrowed, "You can always talk to me honey" I smiled. "Right. Number one. Maria here, "I gestured over to her," Is a psychopath bitch who has tried to kill me twice. And she will do everything n her power to take you away from me!!" I went over to slap her but Jasper held me back. He looked so angry that I was shocked. He had NEVER been angry with me.

"Alice. Talk. NOW." I had lost all my ferociousness in that second. I sort of melted. I felt like a school kid who was in trouble. And I was being sent right to the principals office.

"What the FUCK was that all about!!??!?!" I bit my lip. Then I decided I needed to tell him. "You are siding with HER now?? Oh my GOD. Why are you so flipping blind Jasper. She has got you wrapped round her little finger!!! And you know what? You are no better then her now!!"

I shouted. I loved him but right at this second I hated him as well. He didn't say anything. Just silently fumed for a while. Then slapped my face.

***

I touched my cheek gently. He had slapped me. He had slapped me. He turned away and walked back into the kitchen not bothering to close the door. He was still fuming.  
Then it clicked. What was happening. Why he was changing. Maria had already talked to him. Already tried to convince him. Already planted a seed of doubt in his mind. Already told him of her plan.

Then I heard him say the thing that snapped me. I fell to the floor and couldn't get up when he said it and suddenly felt so cold so alone. He said to Maria, "I'll do it."

**End of Part Three**

**So, I know it was kind of short.. sorry about that. **

**Ugh my throat has been killing me all day. Sorry that was really random. Anyway the last part:**

**I've decided to make it more special I'm gonna post it on my birthday! But the bad news is... thats a little wait. Its not like a month or something. Its a week on friday. **

**I hope this is okay with you guys... If you really need some of my writing then check out my other story Twilight IM. Its quite funny if you want a little break from all this doom and gloom!**

**Anyway, until the tenth of july (best day in the world... wonder why?)! See yas!**

**~TheRandomHachi~**


	4. Part 4

**And here is the final part... I hope you have liked this fic, I know I had fun writing it (with me and Aoife ranting on about how much we wanted to kill Jasper through this and how Maria was such a bitch). **

**I am going to do another chapter but it is just thankyous and explaining anythign that might have confused people (I can understand how some parts might confuse people).**

**So please enjoy the last part of Broken Future....**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I ran. I just ran. I didn't know where I was going. Nor care. I wanted to get away from here. From this house, this relationship. This life. I would go to the Denalis. Or.. or Italy. I had never thought about life without.. without Jasper. I kept running.

Italy. I-.. Oh, I don;t know. I have no idea. There is no meaning anymore. Just blackness. Just any empty hole where my happiness, my love and Jasper should have been.

I kept running. And running. Until Maria caught me.

I was running when I couldn't go any further. Like a dog tied to a chain. I wanted to run.

To leave this place. But my chain was stopping my. My chain. My fate, my future. My end. Maria.  
**  
**

Because that had been her plan all along. Pull me in, push me out, do the hokey cokey and turn around. This was her hokey cokey, her grand finale. And finale was definitely the word that suited me. She was going to kill me. But not just kill me. She was going to make me beg, make me plead and cry. Force me to pray for mercy. She was going to push me to my limits but my limits were not hers and so I would fall off my cliff yet she would still torture me.

I turned around... Faced my chain. My future broken. My past lost. My heart cracked.  
I stared into the blood red eyes. Of my hunter.

***

"Well well. What have we here? A poor little vampire. She's lost everything. She is worthless. She is nothing."

There was no use in fighting her words. I knew. I knew that they were true. I was defeated. But was it ever a war? Or did she turn it into one? Did she force hate and jealousy into my mind? The Alice that I was wouldn't have been like this. But I wasn't that Alice any more. In fact I don't think I'm any Alice.

She let go of my arm. She knew I wouldn't run. Instead she put one hand where my unbeating heart was. And pushed. I crashed against a tree. But there was no agony. No pain. Jasper had all of that. Jasper had all of me.

She dragged me up and stared at straight into my eyes.

"I know you. You. The real you. Mary Alice Brandon. Not Alice Cullen, whoever she is," her words didn't surprise me and I remained silent.

"I was the person..," she took a deep breath and for once she looked torn. Torn by telling the truth or spinning another lie? I couldn't tell.

"I was the person who turned you." I stared at the black ground beneath me. Then I looked into her eyes again.

Every single memory came back, every single laugh, cry and every ounce of pain. I screamed in agony. This was hell. This was what I was why I was meant to beg. I couldn't talk though. I couldn't breathe I couldn't cry, scream or think. I fell into this blackness of memories.

FLASH

My mother and Father and my sister. They backing away from me, scared.

FLASH

The asylum. The white walls and the masked nurses. The pain and emptiness.

FLASH

Maria. She was my nurse. My friend. My love and my hope. I trusted her with all my secrets and dreams.

FLASH

James. Him making me scream and cry. Running. Forever running from him.

FLASH

The endless pain when Maria turned me.

Then the reasons came back. Maria. And her hate. She had tasted my blood. She craved it, she wanted it. I was more than her singer. I was her obsession. I remember that dark night. I was still human. It was two days after she tasted my blood. I had cut myself and she had tried to get the blood away before other nurses came and tied me up to stop me harming myself. She had licked my finger. Her eyes had flames red and she had growled. I had backed away, my eyes full of fear. She didn't want to hurt me so she backed away. She could control the thirst. She just didn't want to. I had seen her. She had made a scrap book. Full of drawings and pictures. Every one of me. She had looked crazed while I watched her. A scary look on her face. Once she turned me I had to run and hide from all the dangers and all my fears. All the monsters under my bed.

She had gone to Mexico. Found Jasper. Fallen in love. He left and he found me. He loved me. Loved. Not love. He doesn't love me any more. And so Maria had come for the two important things in her life. Her obsession and her love. Jasper. Me. She had Jasper all to herself. Now all that was left was for me to break. For me to snap. And for Maria to become victorious.

I had one question for her.

"Why did you do it?" I paused,

"Why did you erase my memories with your talent? And why did you erase Jaspers love for me?" That was her talent. Erasing memories and love. Destroying everything. I almost felt sorry for her.

She looked at me with pure sorrow in her eyes. She half choked it out, "Because. Because how would you like it if everything you touched every love you had, left? They all left me. They all fell out of love with me because of this "talent". Its a CURSE!!! I hate you! I hate you for having him! The only person who could remember emotions because he felt them everyday!! He loves you with everything! I have nothing!!!!"

She screamed at me. No. I had nothing. We didn't look into each others eyes then a few seconds later she pushed me towards my end.

***

The first thing I saw when I entered the near empty room was the scrap book. I looked at all the pictures. On the last page was my blood. The night she changed me, she took a good long drink. I remembered the searing pain in my neck and then the burning that followed. She must have smeared my blood on the back page. How sick.

I looked through the pages. She had been following me. Waiting. She wanted me to die. Blood or no blood. I was the very thing that had taken myself away from her. If she hadn't loved me so much then I would be dead. She saved me now she wanted me to die. It seemed all messed up in my head. Nothing seemed straight. It was all just sick, twisted and it was my life. My past. I stared at the pictures of me and Jasper. Ma had scribbled over me and dug into the page hard that there were lie holes and rips.

"Down." she ordered. Motioning to the floor. I stayed still. If I was going to die I might as well be strong. Then she pushed me down and held me down by her foot on my neck. and she slowly killed me.

She broke every bone. I heard numerous snaps and screamed a blood-curdling scream every time. She tore limbs then pieced me back together. Then she would leave for a day in my agony. But through all my torture I was thinking of Jasper. My love. My heart. My world. I thought of him every second.

When Maria snapped my neck and brought in a match I was begging for death. Mercy. Please. Please grant me my wish. I want to die. I want to die. I WANT TO DIE. And suddenly I was in heaven. I saw the flames. I heard the screams. I saw Jasper. He was my angel. I was in heaven. I was dead. That was all I saw. Jasper. For two fleeting seconds. Then everything went black. I was dead. but I had seen him. Then I sunk back in to my death and fell into my black hole of nothingness....

ONE YEAR LATER

I opened my eyes to the bright scene in front of me. I laughed at the show. I could see Emmett carrying big boxes, Carlisle putting up decorations and Esme telling him they needed to be put up the other side of the room. Edward and Bella were in the kitchen doing something private and Jasper, my sweet Jasper held my in his arms and showered me with kisses. I kissed him back, on the cheek then on the lips. Every sweet tender kiss felt like the world. Rosalie came in the door and beckoned for me to come with her.

***

I stared at the navy dress she had put me and and smiled at her. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs, "Happy Birthday Alice!!!" I laughed at them. They were all wearing silly party hats with names on. Emmett's said: Teddy Bear. Edward's said: Loner. Jasper's said: Emo. Bella's said: Klutz. Esme's said: Mommy!! Carlisle's said: Doctor Blood. Rosalie's said: Dumb blonde and mine said: Little hyper thing!!!! I smiled at my family and if I could cry I would.  
I

thought back to that day. One year ago. Maria. The fire. The flames. She had died in the fire she had planned to kill me with. I had died too. But not properly. I hadn't caught on fire. But I was so badly broken that nobody thought I would survive. Carlisle helped me.

He bit me. It was like he revamped me. (Pardon my pun) I became something new. Something strong, amazing, powerful, I became myself. And with Maria gone all her emotional ties and breaks were deleted too. Ready for me and Jasper to start afresh. Since then this day has been named my birthday and I was nervous, that something might happen. But as I stared into Jasper's eyes, kissed him on the lips and put my arms around his neck, I knew nothing bad would happen. our love was stronger than ever. Our future was pieced together.

**End of Broken Future**

**~TheRandomHachi~**


	5. Thank Yous

**Okay, so I just have a few people I want to say thank you to. Because without you this story would have never been made/finished.**

**First of all BreathBroadway. It is your idea and without your amazing video then I would have never written it so thankd you! :D**

**Secondly Aoife. Because if you hadn't told me to write a new bit every single night then I don't think it would have ever got finished! XD**

**Also to PurpleMusic84. Just to say thanks because it was really nice to find that soemone was interested in my fanfic. :)**

**And thanks so much to eveyone who has reviewed. I LOVE reviews and they are all brilliant so THANK YOU!!!!**

**~TheRandomHachi~**


End file.
